


Destiel Stuff (WIP)

by the_tuesday_sam_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Dean and Cas announcing the big news to Sam, Fluff, M/M, WIP, dean and cas - Freeform, how do i do this, plz comment additions and suggestions, secondhand embarassment, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tuesday_sam_fangirl/pseuds/the_tuesday_sam_fangirl
Summary: This is my first post here, please tell me what you liked/didn't like about it. This is a random collection of little things that probably happen on the commercial breaks in the episodes :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC THING IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.

* Sam walking in on Dean doing research but Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean's chest/in his lap/lying next to or partially on him  
* Dean reaching over to change the radio station at the same time as Cas and their hands touch and they don't bother pulling their hands apart because why not  
* Dean only ordering 2 bed motel rooms instead of 3  
* Sam asking Dean "where's Cas gonna sleep" and Dean just shrugging and winking suggestively  
* Dean laying on his side on the bed researching but Cas is laying asleep pressed up against Dean's back with his arms wrapped around Dean's chest  
* Dean hiding from Sam's questions and pushing him and Cas into a random room  
* Cas is about to ask Dean why they're in there when Dean starts kissing him to keep him quiet (it was the heat of the moment lol)  
* But Cas doesn't know he has to be quiet and eventually Cas gets so into the kiss he slowly sort of starts whisper-moaning but Dean doesn't notice because he is too far into the kiss to realize  
* Sam actually knows Dean and Cas are in there and just ignores them while trying not to laugh  
* But he starts calling Dean's name as if he didn't know they were kissing and Cas and Dean walk out of the room as if nothing happened  
* Sam watching them kiss and cuddle and hug when they think he can't see but Sam can see and he simply smiles and he's just so happy for his brother and his best friend  
* Sam pulling them both aside to interrogate them, but Dean denies it and Cas keeps quiet even though they all know Sam already knows what's going on  
* Dean trying to teach Cas to dance and Cas is trying but can't really get the hang of it and they have to stop because they are both messing up and laughing so hard  
* Sam taking pictures of Dean and Cas's hugs and keeping them on his phone for one day when he tells them about it  
* Dean laying on his back looking up at the ceiling while Cas lays on top of with his head on Dean's chest  
* Dean falling asleep like that but Cas doesn't sleep he just likes tracing Dean's jawline with his finger and listening to Dean's heartbeat  
* Cas always pulling the blanket off of Dean at night and when he rolls over to get it back Cas is facing him and he pulls Dean in close and kisses him softly in the bed  
* Dean getting the jump on Cas and surprising him by randomly pulling him aside for a kiss  
WARNING IVE NEVER WRITTEN A KISS BEFORE AND IVE ALSO NEVER KISSED ANYONE SO IM NOT WORKING FROM EXPERIENCE. * The long, slow kisses when Sam's not around  
* The small, passionate kisses when Sam's not looking  
* Dean's mouth on Cas's, moving up and down, feeling each other's heartbeats, their strongly built jawlines moving in sync  
* Cas reaching up with one hand so far behind Dean's head he shoves his fingers into Dean's hair and runs them through his hair and again and again  
* Dean reaching around behind Cas and pulling his chest against his, their two bodies moving as one  
* When they finish and slowly pull their lips off the other's and Cas just rests his head on Dean's collarbone and they just stand, smiling because they know they'll never be alone again  
* Dean telling Sam he has something important to tell him and Sam just asking the right questions at the right pace and Dean just nods and starts crying as he hugs Sam so tight  
* Sam announcing that he has known all along and Sam watching Dean practically jump on Cas and hugging him and crying into his shoulder and Sam is just so happy for the two of them  
* Sam and Dean are constantly happier and more lively, they drink less and they're just better in general  
* Cas is better too, he smiles and he laughs and he is so happy to have Dean in his life  
* Dean on the phone with Cas and Cas just pretending he doesn't hear what Dean says because he likes hearing Dean's voice  
* Dean curled up on his side in bed and Cas just laying curled around him with his arms around Dean's chest  
* Dean taking Cas to a field near their motel and sitting under a tree with his guitar  
* Dean playing Blackbird on his guitar under a tree while Cas just leans his head on Dean's shoulder and listens  
* Cas waking Dean up in the middle of the night to come watch the stars with him  
* Long walks in misty forests at night, Dean and Cas holding hands and kissing in the moonlight (I know it's cheesy


End file.
